New Challengers Approaches
by WriterFanatic66
Summary: Master Hand has challenged fighters from different worlds to fight his Smashers. May they be from a video game, an anime, a cartoon, a novel, etc. Master Hand's Smashers are going to be in one hell of a brutal fighting gauntlet. I don't own SSB or any characters mentioned in this fanfiction! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Mega Man vs The Girl With The Demon Hair

**New Challengers Approaches!**

**I do not own Super Smash Bros. or any other video games/shows that will be mentioned in this fanfiction!**

**Chapter 1: Mega Man vs The Girl With The Demon Hair!**

"Mega Buster!" Mega Man cried as he fired a charged shot at Mario. The plumber jumped in the air as the Blue Bomber fired his buster.

"Fire Ball!" Mario shouted and shot a fire ball from his hand.

"Lead Shield!" Mega Man shouted. He produced Wood Man's weapon from his Copy Chip and protected himself from the attack.

"Why didn't your shield burn!?" Mario asked in shocked.

"It takes a lot of heat to burn through Wood Man's Leaf Shield," Mega Man smirked, "Now I'm going to put you on ice! Ice Slasher!"

Mega Man aimed and fired Ice Man's icy attack at Mario, which froze the plumber in his track. Mega Man walked up to the frozen hero of the Mushroom Kingdom and pushed him off the edge of the arena.

"GAME!" the announcer shouted.

Mega Man rubbed his forehead and sighed, "Man that was a tough battle."

"A NEW CHALLENGER APPROACHES!" the announcer boomed.

Mega Man turned with a shocked face, "WHAT?!"

The arena changed into the Super Smash Brothers coliseum.

"Who would be challenging me? Everyone is already revealed to the public!" Mega Man pondered to himself. He then sensed something flying at him.

"Leaf Shield!" Mega Man shouted. A shield formed around Mega Man, protecting him from the mysterious attacker. He turned to see some sort of black tentacle retreating back to the other side of the coliseum. What shocked Mega Man even more than being challenged by a mysterious challenger, was that the challenger was just a teenage girl.

The girl looked about 16 years old with long black hair but her hair seemed to have been moving by itself. She wore some type of school uniform and some kind of headband with pointed tips all around it.

"Who are you?" Mega Man demanded.

"I'm Medici. Filia Medici," the girl declared, "and this is Samson."

"Who's Samson?" Mega Man asked.

"I'm Samson," a deep voice growled.

"AGH!" Who said that?" Mega Man cried in shock.

"I did," the voice growled.

Mega Man looked around when Filia pointed to her hair. It turns out the headband she wore were really teeth and Mega Man noticed there were a pair of yellow eyes on her head.

"What's that on your head!?" Mega Man pointed at Samson, a little bit freaked out.

"That's nothing of your concern!" Filia shouted as she lunched a furry of tentacles at Mega Man.

"Oh man," Mega Man groaned, "Leaf Shield!" Mega Man summoned another set of Leaf Shield.

"That trick won't work on me again!" Filia smiled. She willed her hair to slip past the blind spot of the Leaf Shield and punched Mega Man in the face.

"Okay, that wasn't nice," Mega Man growled, "Metal Blade!"

Mega Man conjured up a pair of Metal Man's Metal Blade and threw them at Filia. Filia smirked and made her hair create a barrier in front of her. The Metal Blades ricocheted off her hair and flew back at Mega Man. Mega Man gave a shocked face like one of those chibi anime characters and ducked at the last second before the Metal Blades could've sliced his head off.

"That was close," Mega Man mumbled to himself, "A little bit too close."

"Hey! Focus on the match!" Filia screamed at Mega Man. She launched another volley of attacks at him.

"Slash Claw!" Mega Man growled. In an instance, he shot Slash Man's signature weapon. The Slash Claw sliced through Filia's hair and knocked the girl back to the coliseum's walls.

"Ugh, my head…," Filia groaned as she rubbed her head in pain.

"You're talking," Samson growled at her.

"I believe this is game," Mega Man said as he aimed his buster Filia.

Filia looked back and sighed, "I surrender."

"GAME!" the announcer boomed.

Filia sighed in disappointment when she noticed a shadow over her. She looked up to see Mega Man offering his hand, with a smile on his face.

"You put up a pretty good fight. I don't know anyone that ever slipped past Wood Man's Leaf Shield or deflect Metal Man's Metal Blades so easily. Where did you learn to fight like that?" Mega Man praised.

Filia stared at Mega Man's hand for a few seconds before smiling and taking it.

"I sort of just knew how to fight," Filia answered.

"Oh yeah, why did you issue a challenge against me?" Mega Man asked.

"Well, I'll tell you if you promise not to laugh," Filia said with a blush.

"I promise," Mega Man said with a smile.

"Well…I was getting bored and I wasn't going to be in any new game anytime soon so I thought of trying to get a spot in Super Smash Brothers," Filia said shyly.

"Not to offend you but what made you think challenging me would get you a spot in SSB?" Mega Man asked.

"Oh, you didn't know? Master Hand sent out flyers challenging fighters to face his Smashers and if they beat one of his Smashers, they get to become one his official Smashers," Filica explained.

"Still wondering why challenge me instead of someone like Mario?" Mega Man asked.

"Well…I thought would be amazing to fight against the legendary Blue Bomber. I mean, we barely see you anymore compared to Sonic or Mario," Filia answered.

"Oh well, I'm honoured but what do you mean by 'we'?" Mega Man asked.

"By 'we', I mean everyone! You are one of the most famous fighters in video game history, silly," Filia gave a playful smile, "Well, I best be on my way."

Filia turned and started to walk toward the exit when Mega Man stopped her.

"Filia, take this," Mega Man called out. He toss a card to Filia like a boomerang. Filia caught it with one of her hair tentacles and looked at the card.

The card generated a holographic Master Hand. It then said, "YOU HAVE BEEN RECOMMENDED BY ONE OF MY SMASHERS TO BECOME A FUTURE FIGHTER IN THE SUPER SMASH BROTHERS. THIS CARD WILL FLASH AND SET OFF AN ALARM WHENEVER YOU ARE NEEDED BUT FOR NOW, TRAIN AND HONE YOUR STRENGTH."

Filia stared at the card with a shocked expression and turned back to thank Mega Man but he had already teleported away.

Filia turned and started to walk toward the exit with a smile on her face.

**HEY HO! I'm not dead! Anyway, I know I haven't updated Slugterra Defenders in a long time and I'm sorry but it just seems I lost my mojo for it so in the mean time I'll be doing this little series. Please review!**

**WriterFanatic66**

**Next time, Lucina vs The Black Swordsman**


	2. Lucina vs The Black Swordsman

**New Challengers Approaches**

**I don't own Super Smash Bros. or any characters mentioned in this fanfiction!**

**Chapter 2: Lucina vs The Black Swordsman!**

"Ha! Hi Ya!" Lucina shouted as she clashed swords Link.

She then noticed the Smash Ball appearing behind the hero of Hyrule. She jumped back and ran at Link. Link busted out his shield to defend but that was what Lucina just needed. She jumped up, bounced off Link's shield and unleashed a fury of slashes at the ball and smashed a ball. She absorbed its power and turned to face Link.

"Critical Hit," She said. She then rushed towards Link and unleashed her Final Smash, sending Link flying off the map.

"GAME!" the announcer boomed.

Lucina took out a handkerchief and wiped her forehead, "That was one hell of a fight."

"A NEW CHALLENGER APPROACHES!" the announcer boomed through the arena.

Lucina quickly turned as the arena shifted into the Super Smash Brothers' coliseum to see a boy around her age in a black trench coat carrying what seemed to be a sword on his back. He a wore black V-necked shirt and a pair of black pants with a black belt around his waist. He had neat black hair and cool black eyes with a calm expression on his face.

Lucina drew her sword and prepared to fight with the mystery swordsman.

"You must be the challenger, I presume," Lucina said calmly.

"Yup," the boy answered as he drew his sword. Lucina eyes widen, impressed with her opponent's weapon. The sword was pitch black with trims of gray and has a black handle connected to the hand guard that drops down on its right side. The sword was less than 120 centimeters long and judging from what she could tell, it seems the sword is made of obsidian.

"Do you have a name, Black Swordsman?" Lucina asked.

"I'm Kirito," the boy answered, "And I'm here to duel you."

The two swordsmen dashed at each other and clashed their blades. They were clashing their swords so fast, their swords seemed like blurs.

"You're good," Lucina smirked.

"You're not too bad yourself," Kirito smirked back.

Kirito jumped back and his sword started to glow. He then charged at Lucina and raised his sword and slashed at his opponent. Lucina quickly raised her sword to block but the impact was stronger than she anticipated and she was knocked back from the force of the blow.

"That was unexpected," Lucina whispered to herself. She then got herself up and charged Kirito and swung with her sword with all her might. Kirito blocked her swing with his Elucidator with ease.

Lucina smirked. Lucina took her sheath and swung at Kirito's side. Kirito was shocked by the attack and was knocked back.

"Clever," Kirito smirked. He then reached for something on his back and pulled out a second sword. This sword was aqua-coloured and its grip was darker colour than the rest of the blade and it is completely straight.

"HAAAAAAAA!" Kirito screamed. His two swords started to glow brightly and he dashed at Lucina with extreme speed. He started swinging his two swords at a light breaking speed. Lucina started to block his attacks as fast as she could but she could barely keep up with his attack.

"_Gotta go faster! Gotta go faster!_" Kirito thought.

"_His fighting style and attitude completely changed. I can't predict his movements anymore_," Lucina thought.

"HAAAAAAAA!" Kirito screamed as he started to attack faster.

"I have to think of something or I'll lose," Lucina whispered to herself.

She then noticed from the corner of her eyes, a Smash Ball. Lucina jumped back and charged at the Black Swordsman. Kirito raised his two swords like they were a shield which was what Lucina wanted. She jumped and bounced off Kirito's Elucidator and Dark Repulser and slashed furiously at the Smash Ball. She then absorbed its power and charged at Kirito, unleashing her Final Smash.

"Game over Kirito. Critical Hit!" Lucina smiled. She released her Critical Hit, knocking Kirito back, smashing him into the coliseum's wall.

"GAME!" the announcer boomed.

Lucina sheathed her sword and walked towards her opponent and helped him up.

"You were a worthy opponent. I hope we will be able to duel once again," Lucina bowed.

"Me too," Kirito smiled and bowed.

"I want to ask, where did you get such well defined swords? I've never seen such swords in with such power and condition," Lucina said, "And I also like to know where you learned to fight like that?"

"Well…you could say I've played a lot of games that trained me," Kirito laughed nervously, "as for my swords, you could say I had to go through a lot of trouble getting them."

"I best be on my way," Kirito said as he turned and made his way toward the exit when he raised his hand and caught something between his fingers. He looked at what he caught and found a card. A holographic Master Hand appeared. It started to speak and said, "YOU HAVE BEEN RECOMMENDED BY ONE OF MY SMASHERS TO BECOME A FUTURE FIGHTER IN THE SUPER SMASH BROTHERS. THIS CARD WILL FLASH AND SET OFF AN ALARM WHENEVER YOU ARE NEEDED BUT FOR NOW, TRAIN AND HONE YOUR STRENGTH."

"I heard about the challenges Master Hand issued. I think it's safe to say you are definitely Smasher material," Lucina said with a smile as she turned the other way, "Just as the card said, train harder and we'll duel again."

Kirito smirked and waved as he exited through the Smash Door.

**WOO HOO! Bet you guys weren't expecting Kirito, right? Of course you guys were expecting him, I mean I did call him the Black Swordsman! Anyway, apologizes if this isn't as good as Slugterra Defenders (grammar and quality wise). Well just stay tune! Please review! Every author loves to get reviews. Whether it's bad or good. See ya next time! Chapter 3: Palutena vs The Emperor of The Sands **


	3. Palutena vs The Emperor of The Sands

**New Challengers Approaches**

**I don't own Super Smash Bros. or any of the characters mentioned in this fanfiction!**

**Chapter 3: Palutena vs The Emperor of The Sands**

"GAME!" the announcer boomed as Pit flew off the map. Palutena threw her hair back as she let out a sigh.

"A NEW CHALLENGER APPROACHES!" the announcer called out. Palutena fixed her hair as the location changed into the Super Smash Brothers' arena. The sands in the arena started shifting as they piled onto one area. The sand started to form a figure. Finally the sands formed a large figure with a spear. It wore a cape and a bird-like helmet. It wore golden armour and in the center of its golden chest plate was a blue crystal.

"So you have arrived," the Goddess said with her eyes closed as she ran her hand through her hair, "Care to introduce yourself?"

The figure pointed its spear at Palutena and said in a booming voice, "I am the Emperor of the Sands, Pharaoh of Shurima. I am Azir!"

Palutena turned to face her opponent and looked at Azir, "I am the Goddess of Light, the ruler of Angel Land. I am Lady Palutena."

"Then let us begin Goddess of Light," the Pharaoh of Shurima proclaimed.

Azir raised his staff in the air and conjured up two of his Sand Soldiers, each carrying a spear of their own. The first one lunged at the Goddess, who only reflected the attack with her Reflect Barrier. The Sand Soldier dived into the barrier and came flying out, plunging its spear into the second Sand Soldier.

Azir raised his staff once more and projectiles made completely out of sand came out of the arena's battleground and started flying at Palutena. Palutena countered attacked with her Autoreticle. The impact between the two attacks created a huge explosion, creating a huge sand cloud. Palutena used her wings and dispersed the cloud with one single flap. To her surprise, Azir had disappeared.

Palutena's eyes darted back and forth, scanning the arena, "_Left. Right. Front. Behind. Above. He is not in either of those places. So…BELOW_!"

She flew into the air and fired her Explosive Flame at the ground, shattering it into pieces. The debris started to rattle as Azir began to reform.

"Clever. You identified my location very quickly, Goddess of Light," Azir complemented.

"Thank you. I am the Ruler of Angel Land and as ruler I must be vigilant," Palutena said.

"I can sympathize with you there," Azir smirked, "but let us see you handle this!"

The Pharaoh of Shurima raised both of his hands in the air with the staff in his hands and started chanting in an ancient language.

The rubble and debris all around him started to glow and float.

"What is he doing?" Palutena wondered out load, "No matter, I'll finish him off right now! Heavenly Light!"

She fired a concentrated version of her attack at Azir but just as she did, Azir finished his chant.

"OH GREAT SUN! LEND ME AS WELL AS MY SOLDIERS YOUR STRENGTH TO WIN THIS BATTLE! DISC OF THE SUN!" Azir shouted as the rubble and debris started to come together and form as base. Floating above the base was a Sun Disc and surrounding Azir were a small group of Sand Soldier and Sand Guardians. The Sun Disc fired a ray at Palutena, countering her Heavenly Light as the small group of Sand Soldier lunged at the Goddess in the air.

"_Divide and conquer. I see. Have me focus on the Sun Disc while you have your troops attack me from the sides. Well I still have one trick up my sleeve_," Palutena thought with a smirk, "_And it should be here right…NOW_!"

A Smash Ball then appeared, floating right into her Heavenly Light. The Smash Ball almost immediately broke and Palutena absorbed its power.

"Checkmate Azir! Black Hole Laser!" the Goddess shouted as she twirled her staff. She summoned a Black Hole, sucking the Sand Soldiers, Sun Disk, and Azir himself, locking him in place.

"Mega Laser!" Palutena exclaimed as she drew energy and fired a laser beam so powerful, it sent the Pharaoh of Shurima flying out of the arena.

"GAME!" the announcer's voice boomed through the arena.

A few seconds later, Azir respawned back in the arena, kneeling before Palutena.

"You are a worthy foe Goddess of Light. I see why you are the Ruler of your 'Angel Land'," Azir praised.

Paalutena blushed and giggled, "Oh it is nothing."

"I hope we can battle once again," Azir said as he got to his feet and made his way to the exit.

"Take this with you!" Palutena called out as she threw something at Azir. He turned around just in time to catch a card. On it, a mini-holographic Master Hand appeared and said, "YOU HAVE BEEN RECOMMENDED BY ONE OF MY SMASHERS TO BECOME A FUTURE FIGHTER IN THE SUPER SMASH BROTHERS. THIS CARD WILL FLASH AND SET OFF AN ALARM WHENEVER YOU ARE NEEDED BUT FOR NOW, TRAIN AND HONE YOUR STRENGTH."

Azir nodded and waved goodbye as he step through the exit.

**YAY! I'm done Chapter 3! Please tell me what you thought of this Chapter as well as the previous Chapters in the Review section! I love to know what you guys think! Anyway see ya next time!**

**WriterFanatic**

******Chapter 4: Mega Man and Greninja vs The Iron Hero and The Water Ninja**


End file.
